Revelations of A Different Future
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Sequel to Freedom Fighters. Shadowstalker and Pandimala are back, and are ready for another journey. Now Cybertronians, they have to watch the world they thought they knew transform before their eyes. When they find out their true purpose for being in this new world, how will they react to the revelations of a different future? Co-Written with DragonScouter.


**Disclaimer: Welcome back everyone! This is Shadow Katakura and DragonScouter coming to you with the awesome sequel to Freedom Fighters which we have decided to call Revelations of A Different Future. We hope you all enjoy this as much as you enjoyed Freedom Fighters. Also, we do not own Transformers Prime. We only own our OCs.**

**Both of us: It's good to be back and we hope you enjoy!**

"In hindsight, we accomplished what was required. With Unicron's awakening, extreme measures needed to be taken. Enemies became allies, and allies became confidence. And with the Matrix of Leadership, the planet Earth was saved. Though at a measurable personal cost. When Optimus surrendered the Matrix, he lost more than the Collective Wisdom of the Primes. He lost himself." Ratchet explained.

It had been two months since we lost Optimus to the Decepticons. I thought seeing it on the television was enough to make me cry and yell at the TV, but in real life it hurt even worse.

"That doesn't follow. Optimus knew Megatron." Arcee protested.

"They were like BFF's." Cliffjumper added.

"They were brothers in arm." Bumblebee said.

"If Optimus did not know his own name, perhaps it is because the title of Prime has not yet been granted to him." Ratchet stated.

"Huh?" Fowler asked.

"What?" Jack gasped.

"Say again." Miko requested.

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre-prime state." I said. "The historical archivist, Orion Pax."

"You mean in his mind?" June asked.

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he's some kind of librarian? AND A DECEPTICON?" Fowler yelled.

"Being a Decepticon is a choice Fowler. One that I'm sure Optimus would never make in his life." Pandimala shook her helm.

"So if he's riding with the 'Cons..." Bulkhead trailed off.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo." Arcee finished.

"Orion Pax might not currently be an Autobot up here," Ratchet pointed to his helm. "But I must believe he will never stop being one in here." He put his hand on his chest.

"But we've got to locate him to find out for certain." I sighed.

"Hold up!" Fowler exclaimed. "I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for donuts. Are you telling me you just can't track Prime?"

"I didn't need to know that." 'Mala whispered to me.

"There's a lot we didn't need to know about Fowler 'Mala." I replied in a whisper.

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since the embark for Earth's core. But we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan." Ratchet said.

"Contingency plan?" Cliffjumper asked.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead asked.

"Is that even a word?" Miko raised an eyebrow, making me face palm at her question.

"The key card." Jack seemed to finally come to a realization. "So, what's it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma." Pandimala smirked.

"The repository of the wisdom of the Primes." I smiled.

"Is that some kind of super computer?" Raf asked.

"So we can just download Optimus' memories back in to him?" Jack asked. "Great! Which one's the big V? Over here? Somewhere in the back?"

"If the computer was here Jack, don't you think we would've used it already?" I asked.

"Vector Sigma is more than a super computer Jack. It is an ancient source of mystical power." Ratchet said. "On Cybertron."

It was silent for a moment before Cliffjumper broke it, "Well, scrap."

"You just put everyone's thoughts in to words Cliff." I added.

"I had a feeling I did." Cliff smirked at me.

Pandimala coughed discreetly while saying, "Lovebirds."

The glare Cliff and I gave her could've melted ice.

"Jackson Darby, you will NOT be travelling to another planet!" June yelled, gaining our attention.

"I'm in." Miko immediately volunteered.

"Primus, no." I muttered.

"You're not going either Miko." June said before turning to us Autobots. "Not when one of you can."

"June's right." Fowler agreed. "Why send a boy to do a 'Bots jobs?"

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma." I explained, causing all eyes and optics to go on me. "Or one chosen by a Prime. Optimus gave the keycard to Jack. It is now imprinted with his unique bio-signature."

"So, you mean Jack's like some kind of honorary Prime?" Miko asked in disbelief.

"Let's just say that Jack is the only one that can return Optimus to us." 'Mala said.

"But why would Optimus willingly endanger a human? A child?!" June exclaimed.

"I'm not a child mom!" Jack objected.

"Maybe Optimus believes there's more to Jack than meets the eye." Arcee said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"All of which is mute." Ratchet sighed. "The keycard is useless to us without a means of reaching Cybertron."

"Which we don't have." Cliffjumper grumbled.

"Dude, what about that?" Miko gestured to the ground bridge.

"Miko, the ground bridge barely got them in to Earth's orbit, remember?" Raf reminded her.

"Yeah, but Ratchet built it. Can't he just turbo charge the thing?" Miko asked.

Ratchet seemed to be considering the idea, even though I knew it wasn't going to work. There wasn't really much to do after that. Cliff and I talked some, but what he told me kind of surprised me.

"How about after all this scrap is over I take you on our first date?" Cliff smirked.

I stared at him for a second before smiling. "Just say the word and I'll be there."

"You know, I never thought I'd find love one day." Cliff smiled. "Before I met you at least."

I looked down to keep him from seeing the blush that spread across my face. "You sure know how to flatter a girl that's for sure."

Cliffjumper tilted my helm up and I soon found his lips on mine. I melted in to the kiss and we both were disappointed when we had to pull away.

"I've got patrol." Cliff grumbled. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be waiting." I smirked.

Cliff smiled before transforming and speeding away. 'Mala walked over to me with a smirk. "You two are such lovebirds. But I have to admit, you two are a cute couple."

I smirked. "Don't worry 'Mala. I'm sure you'll find that special someone someday. But please, for the love of Primus, don't place your bets on KO."

"Aww." Pandimala groaned, making me face palm.

We both turned around when we heard beeping and I saw that Ratchet was working on the ground bridge. Raf got up off the couch and asked, "Ratchet?"

Said medic looked up upon hearing his name. Raf then asked, "Are you turbo charging the ground bridge?"

"Tinkering. No need to get anyone's hopes up." Ratchet replied before going back to work.

"You know, it's too bad this didn't actually work." 'Mala said. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about finding the space bridge."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be as interesting if that happened now would it?" I smirked.

"I guess not. But it sure would've made things go by quicker." Pandimala grinned.

"True." I shrugged.

The monitors started beeping and 'Mala and I walked over just as Ratchet answered the call.

_"Ratchet! You awake?" Fowler asked. "This is an emergency!"_

"Agent Fowler, is it Optimus?" Ratchet asked hopefully.

Of course it wasn't. Megatron would never let Optimus off the warship if he wanted to keep up his act.

_"No, its Cons. And they're busting in to the same military research facility they hit two months ago." Fowler answered._

"What do they want now?" Bumblebee asked.

"Another space bridge?" Bulkhead asked.

"But for all we know, Optimus is riding with them." I said.

Ratchet turned to us and said, "Roll out." He activated the ground bridge.

Aww! Ratchet just took the awesomeness out of my famous Optimus quote. I grumbled under my breath before transforming and speeding through the ground bridge with the others. Once we were on the other side, I transformed along with the others and pulled out my ion displacers.

"Drop the power source!" I yelled.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Knockout taunted.

I heard engines above us and looked up to see vehicons flying towards us. I growled before shooting at them and I managed to hit one of them while Bulkhead and 'Mala hit the other two. I heard a ground bridge opening and turned to see Knockout and Breakdown about to leave.

"We'll be sure to tell the Big O you said hello." Knockout smirked before he and Breakdown ran through the bridge.

I stared at them for a second before transforming and speeding after them. No way was I letting them get away with that.

"Shadow! Wait!" Pandimala yelled.

I was already in the ground bridge. I would've smirked when I scratched Knockout's paint job if I wasn't in my vehicle form. I sped down the halls of the Nemesis, trying to remember which way I had to go to get to Optimus. I wasn't going to make it there anyway, though I'll at least give it a shot.

"Here's where the fun begins." I said as I saw a couple vehicons.

I sped up to one and transformed before punching it across the face. I dodged every shot the other vehicons through at me and I unsheathed my wrist blade before spinning around, chopping off two vehicon's helms. I then pinned another vehicon to the wall before hissing, "Where's Optimus?"

The vehicon didn't say anything, which fragged me off.

"Answer me!" I growled.

I heard footsteps and on instinct I used the vehicon I was holding as a shield as the other drones opened fire. I didn't have time to deal with any of them, so I transformed and zoomed past them. I didn't come here to fight. Besides, I knew Megatron was watching me right this second.

"Scrap." I said to myself as Soundwave came around the corner.

I tried so hard to avoid him, but I wasn't fast enough as I sped in to the ground bridge he opened in front of him. When I came out the other side, I was expecting to be in freezing cold Antarctica. But I was confused when I looked around and saw I was a couple feet away from Mount Kilimanjaro.

"What the heck am I doing in Africa?" I asked before I opened my com-link. "Hey, I need a bridge."

_"Coming up...wait, what are you doing in Africa?" Ratchet asked._

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know." I shook my helm.

A ground bridge opened up a couple feet away from me and I walked inside. Ratchet pointed to the medical berth as soon as I was inside. I didn't have an injuries as far as I knew, but I let him check me anyway.

"You weren't able to determine the Decepticon's location, or if Optimus was above ship?" Ratchet asked.

I shook my helm. "I couldn't confirm."

Bulkhead lashed out and smashed one of Ratchet's tools to pieces. The tool was now a sparking piece of scrap.

"Bulkhead, I..." Ratchet was cut off.

"What? You needed that? Because the only think I knew is our head hancho back!" Bulkhead yelled as he smashed his fists together.

"It's not your fault." Cliff said as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Soundwave cut me off and shipped all the way to fragging Africa. Simple as that." I said.

A beeping from the monitor distracted us and we all turned in that direction when Fowler asked, _"Ratchet! What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded. The heats on me to provide some explanation! You 'Bots better get your act together, or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base."_

The call ended and Raf asked, "But where would you go?"

"Who knows? Maybe they'll ship us out to some island." Ratchet rolled his optics. "Or fire us in to space, wouldn't that be a relief?!"

"I don't blame Fowler. Optimus would've evacuated all humans in the area before engaging the 'Cons." Arcee said.

"He would do that." 'Mala added.

"We don't know what Optimus would've done because he's not here!" Bulkhead growled.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious Bulk. Anything else you'd like to say that we already know?" Arcee retorted.

"Nothing I can say in front of the children." Bulkhead snapped.

"HEY!" I exclaimed. "Aren't we overlooking one positive?"

"No one's talking about what the 'Cons just got their claws on." Pandimala stated.

"Yes. We finally let them acquire a power source for his space bridge!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"And how exactly would that be a positive?" Cliffjumper raised an optic ridge.

"We let them finish building their space bridge." I answered.

"Why? So they can bring more zombies back from Cybertron?" Bulkhead demanded.

"No. So we can commandeer it." 'Mala smirked. "And use it to get Jack to Cybertron."

"Woah. That's a pretty good idea." Miko commented.

"Well if Miko says it's a good idea." Arcee narrowed her optics.

"Hey, nobody's saying it will be easy but you've seized a space bridge before." Jack said.

"We blew one up. That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one." Cliff retorted.

"Wouldn't we have to find it first?" Bumblebee asked.

"Bee's right. We'd have to find the thing first." Arcee said.

"Uh...hello! If it's a space bridge, isn't it..." Miko pointed up.

"The term space refers to its transport range, not its physical location!" Ratchet exclaimed. "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one. We'd know if it were there!"

"So the bridge could be somewhere right here on Earth." Jack realized.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrap yard." I grumbled.

"Then maybe we'd better start looking." 'Mala said.

"But the question still remains. We do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus." Ratchet said. "Or if he's truly safe from harm."

I sighed. I really wish we could just get Optimus back already so things would go back to normal. Somewhat, at least.

**And that is the end of the first chapter of Revelations of a Different Future. Next chapter will be written by Dragon and posted by me.**

**Me: How'd I do?**

**Dragon: You did great! This story's going to be a success, I just know it.**

**Me: We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Both of us: This is Shadow Katakura and DragonScouter, signing off for now.**


End file.
